


Blanket thief

by Ellabee15



Series: The Batwoman and the demon's heir [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (Comic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellabee15/pseuds/Ellabee15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate hated the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket thief

Kate hated the cold and winters in Gotham were unforgiving. She'd do whatever she could to avoid going on patrol during the cold months and wear multiple layers of overlarge sweaters, socks and sweatpants around the apartment. Nyssa, who only found the cold mildly discomforting compared to winters in Nanda Parbat, believed her avoidance of the cold was amusing...at least for the first month of winter.

The amusement was decidedly gone, she thought as she woke up in the night to discover that Kate had stolen all the blankets yet again.

"Katherine." She growled, shaking her awake.

"Wha-" Kate woke up, her mouth open, her eyes unfocused. She shivered and burrowed deeper into the covers. "Cold."

"I am aware." Nyssa said, trying to get back under the blankets.

"No." Kate whined, pulling the covers tighter around her.

"So you would like me to freeze?"

"You're a freaky mountain person. You'll survive" Kate mumbled. "No." She groaned when Nyssa opened the blankets and pressed herself against Kate.

"Just because I have survived worse does not mean I enjoy being cold." Nyssa hissed. "Especially when there is an option of warmth." She got an idea. "And such an enticing one at that."

Kate frowned. "Oh no." She groaned.

"You must admit." Nyssa whispered, nuzzling Kate's neck. "That I am more appealing than blankets and sweaters."

"But then I'd have to take off said blankets and sweaters." Kate mumbled, but she parted her legs and allowed access to Nyssa's hand.

"Body heat is more effective." She continued, smiling as Kate let out small moans. "And the more aroused you become," She pressed down, circling Kate's outer lips. "The more heat your body produces." Kate was moving in time to Nyssa's hand motions. She was always so beautiful as she came undone. Her moans were louder now. She gripped Nyssa's arm, urging her to move faster."But do you know what works best?" Nyssa asked.

Through the haze of her impending orgasm, Kate's eyes widened. She must suspect what Nyssa was about to say. "Nys." She pleaded. "Please."

"Frustration." Nyssa said, removing her hand and pulling over to her side of the bed, taking her half of the blankets with her. The darkness of the room was filled with Kate's angry, unsatisfied breathing as she reached to finish herself off. Nyssa shifted and squeezed her legs together, willing away her own arousal.

"You." Kate growled.

"Don't take my blankets." Nyssa said simply.


End file.
